Splinters
by Mira-Jade
Summary: Sometimes less words can mean more. My collection of Inuyasha drabbles and ficlets. All unrelated, all pairings, and all genres. New: Inuyasha and Rin.
1. Weakness

**These are my Inuyasha Drabblea and ficlets. For those of you who don't know, a drabble is a written piece that is exactly 100 words. A ficlet is 500 or less. They are very fun, and challenging to write. My first one is InuKag.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sheesh.  
**

**Weakness  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama, Romance  
Characters: Inuyasha  
Words: 100**

By the ancient well the Hanyou waited.

Heart pounding his golden eyes studied the portal.

He was worried.

She was alone there without him. In a world that he didn't understand. Or even care to understand. Who would protect her if he wasn't there? Who would keep her safe?

Lethal claws clicked against the hilt of a rusty sword.

She may be stong in her own time. Out of reach of the villans and monsters of this era, but that did little to put his mind at ease.

She may be strong without him.

But he was weak without her.


	2. Magic Waters

**Magic Waters  
Rating:G  
Genre: Humor  
Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo  
Words: 100**

"Come on! Try it Inuyasha!"

"I said no wench! Now leave me alone."

"Please? I promise that you will like it."

"No! I'm not drinking some bubbling green concoction from the future!"

Kagome glared at the stubbron Hanyou, then turned to look at Shippo, who was downing the stuff. A hyper gleam entered the Kit's eyes, and she smiled. Ah! The wonders of Mountain Dew!

Behind her back Inuyasha took the green bottle, and took a experimental swallow. Ow! It burned!

A red glint entered his eyes, and he grinned.

Must. Have. More!

Kagome smiled, maybe now he'd forgive her for not bringing any Ramen.

**Fin  
MJ**


	3. Torn

**Torn**

**Rating: PG  
Characters: Sesshoumaru, sealed Inuyasha  
Words:100**

He wanted to kill him, and end his family's humiliation. There was nothing standing in his way now either. No human priestess, none of his brother's wild attacks. Just him, and his brother's comatose form.

And his misplaced sense of honor.

For really, what was honorable about killing one sealed to a tree?

He couldn't kill him.

Instead he turned around, and flew away. Contemplating the foolishness of love. Inuyasha, like his father before him, had fallen into the snare that was a human woman.

He smirked. Miles above the quickly receding ground.

He would never make the same mistake.


	4. Price of Perfection

**Price of Perfection  
****  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing:InuKik  
Words: 95**

Kikyou fancied herself in love.

She loved a hanyou dearly, with all of her heart. She ignored the whispers, and sidelong glances. For nothing really mattered when he was with her. She ignored the downfall of her powers, and silenced the warning bells in her head.

She should have seen it coming.

But she was in love, so obviously she didn't.

Now the price she pays for perfection is written out in crimson gashes on her shoulder.

Bitterly she reflects that perfection can only be found in death.

Then why does her soul still lack?


	5. All Grown Up

**All Grown Up**

**Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Pairing: Shippou/Rin**

Times have been trying for the fox kit.

His oka-san completed the jewel, and wished. Afterwards she disapeared, and she was never seen again. Her wish turned their Hanyou leader human, and he lives happily with his now alive priestess. The monk and the slayer took him in, yet he thinks that that was more out of pity than anything else. Now he feels lost in a swirl of younger faces.

Time has past, and Shippou has grown up.

Times have been trying for the human girl.

She is getting older, and she knows that her Lord's subjects are getting restless. They fear having a human woman in the palace, the last human had been the fatal downfall of the great Inu no Taisho. She laughs at that, for her Sesshoumaru-sama is a father to her, and he is stronger than anyone. So she ignores the complaints of the people, and instead of wedding and raising kids she goes outside everyday, and picks flowers like she is opt to do.

Time has past, and Rin has grown up.

The fox kit, now a full grown Kitsune, and the little girl, now a grown woman meet again. Neither can believe how much the other has changed.

Eventually they think that they can grow old together.


	6. When Hearts Start Beating

**When Hearts Stop Beating**

**Rating: PG  
Genre: Angst  
Characters: Kagura, Sess too**

I have my heart.

It beats beneath my crushing grasp.

It's slow, faint, and sluggish. Yet it is music to my ears. After wanting for so long I finally feel whole. Even as blood covers my hands, and smoke rises from my quivering chest.

Quivering! There's movement there. Life!

I want to scream my triumph to the skies. I've done it! I've won! He no longer has any hold over me. Yet my cry comes out as a horse grunt, and I realize that I am dying.

He has always claimed my life.

Now he has taken it.

Black clad feet appear in front of my wavering vision, and I look up to greet a pair of concerned golden eyes. Concerned. I can read the emotion there now. Perhaps more than one has gained a heart today.

I try to smile at him.

It seems that after all of this time, my heart still beats for him.

I am the wind, I think blissfully.

And now . . . I am finally free.


	7. Forever

**Forever  
****Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sessmom, Inutaisho, Izayoi  
Genre: Tragedy**

Forever, he told her.

She believed him with all her heart.

Always, the mark on her neck says.

She winces as it throbs in pain.

Never, he answers when asked.

She believed him with all her heart, and ignored the smell of mortality.

Maybe, just maybe he will come home tonight.

Yet maybe never comes, and she cries somewhere where her son won't hear.

Someday, someday he will love her again.

She can feel her heart harden as she hears of a hanyou pup.

Sometimes, he said he loves the other sometimes.

Even sometimes hurts, for she used to be loved always.

Eternity, the pain in her body says.

You'll love him fo eternity. She feels her life fade away, and she knows that this is true.


	8. Shattered Reflections

**Shattered Reflections**

**Rating: G  
Genre: General  
****Characters: Kanna**

Some will call Kanna cold.

Her body feels nothing though, so what truly is cold?

Many called Kanna depressed.

She feels no emotions though, so how can she be this?

Everyone who meets her thinks her to be eerie. A little girl with soulless eyes holding a mirror.

She decides she likes the term.

For when she looks into her mirror she sees Naraku's demise, and her freedom. She can be eerie and patient all at once.


	9. Fly Away

**Fly Away  
Genre: Drama  
Characters: Rin/Inuyasha**

* * *

Rin idolizes Kagome. 

She is everything she wants to be, and her adoration grows much to her Lord's annoyance. Yet he says nothing, and takes the her often to visit the strange Miko. Yet one day the pretty jewel that the others call the Shikon no Tama is complete, and her Kagome-chan disappears.

Rin never forgot Kagome though.

Eventually Rin grew older, even though she took no notice of the passing of time. He Lord is content, maybe even happy, to see her grow and morph, and there is something akin to pride in his eyes. Maybe even love, but he is a Taiyoukai, and such feelings are foreign to him. Secretly he dreads the day that time will take her away from him. Yet Rin has her way of defying time. She has been dead before, and life has taken on a new meaning.

Years latter she meets a Hanyou. One who was disgraced by his clan, and stirred memories of a girl from the future. At first she was just being friendly. He seemed sad, and she wanted to make him feel better. Yet as such things like these go, she grew to love him. Much to her Lord's anger.

Five hundred years have past, and she still lives due to her mate's blood, however tainted some may call it.

Her daughter is born, and with her a sinking realization. Her husband sees it too, and that night he held her close and whispered to the sleeping infant, "Please don't grow up. I can't bear to have you go through this again. Please Kagome, Please. . . "

Yet Inuyasha died in the line of duty. This was the first time that he broke his daughter's heart, for she never forgave him for 'never coming home.'

Her daughter turned fifteen, and on that day all of her worst fears were confirmed.

So she watches her daughter come home though the well time and time again. She had gained another shard, and the hanyou has broken her heart once again. Rin clutches the locket over her heart, and tried not to cry while her daughter was there. Inuyasha would have been strong, so she could too. It hurt though as she watched her daughter pack pocky and crayons for the fox kit and the 'Adorable little girl who travels with the Western Lord.'

Her daughter leaves again, and Rin turns to cry in her adoptive father's hold. He runs his now clawless hands through her short hair in the human custom, and does his best to comfort her, once again cursing his brother.

Before her eyes her daughter flies away.

**  
MJ(Edited, and reposted)**


End file.
